Cyber-Digimon
by Aubrie1234
Summary: When you hear the saying, 'Living a double-life,' does it seem like the person has it bad? Not as bad as Matt does! He's living a triple-life, having to deal with the Real World, the Digital World, and Cyberspace. Did I forget to mention that both Matts might be the same person?


Cyber-Digimon

By: Aubrie1234

**Dear Readers, another story, and my first one involving Cyberchase! Awesome! NO FLAMES, or you might be attacked. Maybe by digimon villains or by Hacker and his henchmen, depends on who wants to attack and what my mood is.**

* * *

"Matt, will you please tell me _why_ you're going to stay with our cousins, who live in the U.S.A., for a few months and why you're the only one going?" T.K. asked his older brother as he watched Matt pack up a suitcase. Patamon (of course) was there with T.K. to see him off, along with Gabumon.

"For one thing, we're divorced and our cousins come from Dad's side. Two, I'm only going because Dad wants me to come with him and because two of my friends I used to know live near our cousin's house." Matt replied.

"You mean Jackie and Inez? But that was five years ago since you guys met! I'm not saying that they won't remember you, its just that its been so long. Plus, you're 16 and look much different than you did back then."

"I know, I know. Just don't start acting like an over-protective brother, alright? You're starting to act like one now that I'm leaving."

"I AM NOT!"

"Are too. And don't start. You know I'll win, since we used to do this all the time when we were little and I didn't give up."

"Neither did I."

"Yeah, but I lasted longer."

"What are you both talking about? I've gotten confused." Patamon asked, interrupting them.

"Um..." T.K. started to say, rubbing the back of his head in embarrassment.

"I think we've forgot. Again, just like all the times before when this happened."

"Who are the other two people you mentioned, Matt? I've never heard of them before." Gabumon asked.

"Nezzie and Jax, Gabumon? Well, about a year before me and T.K. moved here with Mom and Dad to stay a while with Mom's side of the family, I met them in the library and we became best friends. But, ever since the events of the Digital world, we've stayed here. This is the first time in years I've been able to go back, let alone see, talk, or hear from them."

"It's true, but if Inez hears that you called her Nezzie _again_, she'll really get mad!" T.K. put in in a warning tone of voice.

"Yeah, she definitely will."

"Nezzie and Inez? Jax and Jackie?Are those different names for the same people?" Gabumon asked again.

"Yeah, but sometimes I think Matt has something for Inez since he says that Nezzie is the nickname he gives her."

"T.K.! That is not true and you know it!" Matt growled at his brother.

"Suuuuuure. That's what you say _now_. But, sooner or latter, you're going to say otherwise."

"T.K..." Matt growled again, dangerously low this time. T.K. knew what was about to come, so he ran. Matt chased after him, yelling: "COME BACK HERE, T.K.! I'LL SHOW YOU WHAT WILL HAPPEN IF YOU SAY THAT AGAIN!"

"HELP, SOMEONE!"

"How long is this going to go on?" Patamon asked as he and Gabumon watched the chase.

"I don't know, Patamon, but Matt needs to continue packing up; Otherwise he won't be ready to go when it's time."

"Yeah, but let's wait. I want to see if Matt manages to catch T.K. and what's going to happen."

"Ten minutes, max."

"Alright. I just hope Matt doesn't kill him."

* * *

Later, Gabumon and Patamon managed to stop Matt from trying to murder his little brother and make him finish packing. Right after that, all three of them left the room and let Matt continue to pack himself. After they did and he was sure that they weren't coming back, Matt searched through his bottom drawer, looking and feeling for something. When he felt his hand brush against something hard, he felt it again before taking it out. One look at it made him smile slightly. It was a yellow yo-yo with a blue star on both sides, in good shape and didn't have a scratch on it.

"I'm glad that this is still here. If it wasn't, I would be even more different now than I was back then." he muttered to himself as he put the yo-yo in the suitcase, deep in it and underneath lots of things. Seeing the yo-yo had brought back lots of memories, making him happy that he would be able to see his old friends soon, maybe even see a few other old friends and foes.

* * *

A day later, he was at the airport saying goodbye to his friends before he left.

"Are you sure you're only staying there for a few months? Why can't you stay only for three or four weeks?" Tai asked. He didn't like his best friend going away for a long time, so he was trying to make this goodbye last.

"I'm sure, Tai. If I could stay less, I would. But remember, I'm not staying for a year. Just a few months." Matt reassured him.

"Alright..."

"And make sure you don't get in any danger, okay? None of us will be there to help if that happens."

"You're starting to act overprotective again, T.K."

"Oops. Sorry, Matt."

"Its alright. And," he continued, turning to the others, "I hope you guys won't need me while I'm gone. Just _try_ to stay out of trouble, alright?"

"We will, Matt." Kari told him. Gabumon, who was disguised so that he won't be seen, said: "And I will make sure to help Patamon keep T.K. in line while you're gone as well, Matt."

"GABUMON!"

"Thanks, buddy. I'll keep that in mind while I'm gone." Then, Matt took a quick look at the clock in the airport before saying: "It's almost time for me to leave. I guess I'll see you guys in a few months, then."

"Good luck on your trip." Sora told him. He nodded, then turned away and left. Soon, they saw the airplane take off. Davis said: "Well, what are we supposed to do now?"

"Go out to eat?" DemiV-mon asked.

"All you ever think about is food, DemiV-mon." Gatomon told him, sweatdropping slightly.

"Well, he has a point, Gatomon. What else are we going to do now? I'm also getting hungry anyway." Upamon put in.

"Last one to the airport cafe is a rotten digiegg, then!" Davis and DemiV-mon said in unison before running towards their destination.

"No fair! You had a head start, Davis!" Yolei yelled, she and the others going after the boy with the blue dragon digimon.

* * *

_**My first Cyberchase story! Yay! NO FLAMES, though! I hate flames! See you in the next chapter!**_


End file.
